Rasa Yang Terpendam
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: kisah romantis tentang NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**RASA YANG TERPENDAM **

**Chapter 1**

"Neji, latihan kita kali ini sampai disini dulu" ucap Hiashi hyuuga.

"okelah kalo begitu" jawab Neji seraya mengikuti gaya pelawak indonesia.

Saat itu, munculah seorang gadis dengan nampan berisikan beberapa cangkir teh di atasnya.

"a . . anu, ini tehnya" ucap seorang gadis manis dengan gaya rambut indigo-nya yang khas yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"ya, terima kasih, Hinata" ucap Hiashi penuh wibawa.

"nona hinata, kudengar hari ini naruto akan pergi meninggalkan desa untuk latihan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengantarnya" tanya Neji sopan.

Hinata termangu sejenak lalu berkata dengan lembutnya". . . . iya tidak apa-apa"

"apa sih, kau tidak tahu ya, Hinata sudah menjenguk Naruto kok, begitu melihat tubuh Naruto yang di penuhi perban, Hinata langsung pingsan didepannya, katanya sekarang dia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu karena malu gara-gara hal itu" ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan ditemani Shino disampinya.

Mereka semuapun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan kiba barusan.

"ki . . kiba . ." ucap Hinata sedikit merengek, tentu saja dengan blushing diwajahnya yang mampu membuat sang author nosebleed (dasar abnormal)

Ya, Naruto hendak pergi berlatih dengan guru Jiraiya, dan mereka akan meninggalkan desa konoha dalam waktu sekitar dua tahun, dan saat ini Naruto sedang berkeliling desa menemui semua teman-temannya untuk berpamitan

Lalu, Naruto pun berpapasan dengan kelompok delapan yang dipimpin oleh guru Kurenai.

"oi" ucap Naruto penuh semangat dari kejauhan.

"ah, rupanya kau Naruto" jawab Kiba, "katanya kau akan pergi berlatih dan meninggalkan desa" lanjutnya.

"ya, aku akan pergi berlatih dalam waktu yang agak lama, karena itu sekarang aku sibuk terus dari pagi untuk berpamitan pada seluruh penduduk desa, he he he he" jawab Naruto.

"kalau begitu, aku tidak boleh kalah" ucap Shino tenang.

"saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan menjadi sangat kuat, dan setelah itu aku akan meraih gelar Hokage dan membuat semua penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku, lihat saja" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"kalau begitu aku juga tak boleh kalah, aku akan menciptakan jurus baru bersama akamaru, akan kubuat kaget saat kau kembali nanti Naruto" ujar Kiba tak amu kalah.

"hm, kalau begitu hati-hati ya, jangan sampai kena flu" ujar guru Kurenai menasehati.

"nah, kalau begitu, Hinata . . . " lanjut guru Kurenai sambil mendorong punggung Hinata dan membuatnya langsung face-to-face dengan Naruto.

"ah, sensei . . .' jawab Hinata gugup.

"oh, Hinata ya . . ." jawab Naruto santai.

"a. . anu Naruto-kun, sebenarnya . . a . . aku . . ." Hinata gugup setengah mati melihat wajah Naruto ditambah blushing di kedua pipnya yang lagi-lagi membuat sang author nosebleed.

"unn . . . apa" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" . . . a . .anu, Na . . Naruto-kun, aku . . se . . sebenarnya. . se . . se . . selamat berjuang ya" lanjut Hinata yang tak mampu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, tentu saja masih dengan blushing di kedua pipinya, namun kali ini sang author berusaha keras untuk tidak nosebleed.

"heee" Naruto terdiam sejenak memandang wajah Hinata, lalu berujar dalam hati, "perasaan apa ini, kenapa hari ini Hinata terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya ya, apa ada yang salah denganku . . atau jangan-jangan aku . . aku. . dengan Hinata".

"ah, tidak boleh, sekarang aku harus fokus dalam latihan dan membawa Sasuke kembali, kenapa perasaan ini justru muncul disaat seperti ini, apa yang terjadi denganku . . . " batin Naruto bergejolak.

"Na. . Naruto-kun !?" ucap Hinata yang penasaran melihat Naruto hanya diam saja sambil memandang wajahnya.

"ah . . tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa" ujar Naruto dengan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"ka- kalau begitu sudah ya, sampai nanti . . . " kata Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelompok delapan dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"heee . . . dia kenapa ya !?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"entahlah" jawab shino sambil meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"fu fu fu fu, masa muda memang menyenangkan" ucap guru Kurenai dalam hati sambil memandang wajah Hinata yang masih dalam mode blushing.

Lalu, siang pun berganti malam.

Namun malam itu, Hinata tak sedikitpun mampu untuk memejamkan matanya, bahkan merasa mengantuk pun tidak, karena dia memikirkan Naruto yang akan pergi keluar konoha untuk berlatih bersama Jiraiya selama dua tahun, ia tak tahu apa ia mampu untuk melewati masa selama itu tanpa Naruto di dekatnya.

Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi keatap rumahnya, ia duduk disana memandangi bulan dan bintang sambil memikirkan Naruto yang akan pergi esok, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya itu, Ia menangis tersedu, batinnya bergejolak tak menentu, hasrat hati yang tak mampu ia bendung lagi itu akhirnya terlontar keluar menjadi sebuah kata-kata:

_Dimalam ini, begitu gelap kulihat bulan dan bintang disana_

_Desiran angin malam__, membuat hatiku gelisah_

_Aku berkhayal di malam ini,__ aku bertemu dengan kekasihku_

_Dia menyapa "oh sayangku", seolah nyata adanya_

_Inginku memelukmu dengan sejuta rasa cinta kasihku yang dulu hilang_

_Jauh sudah . . . jauh sudah . . . aku dan kamu aku dan kamu oh kasih_

_Diantara kita untuk selamanya . . ._

_Bulan dan bintang terang berpijar, temani aku dalam keheningan_

_Cahaya itu sangat indah, membuatku ingin s'lalu dekat denganmu_

_Ingin s'lalu berada dalam dekapanmu, walau sesaat, walau sejenak_

_Namun kusadar, kau tak dapat kuraih, ataupun kugenggam_

_Biarlah ini hanya mimpi, dan biarkan aku terus berada didalamnya_

Naruto yang baru selesai makan ramen icharaku traktiran Iruka-sensei sebagai kado perpisahan kebetulan lewat disekitar kediaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan tak sengaja mendengar puisi nan puitis yang diutarakan oleh Hinata tersebut, tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya . . . .

Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya . . .

* * * * *

Yosh,

Hallo sempai, ini adalah fic pertama saya, mulai saat ini saya akan banyak merepotkan ^_^;

Watashi wa mi juku na.

Maaf kalau fic_nya kurang menarik dan banyak kesalahan.

Sebetulnya padaawalnya saya berniat untuk menjadikan fiction ini hanya satu chapter saja, namun karena terus bermunculan ide-ide yang entah dari mana datangnya, cerita jadi berkembang lebih besar dari yang saya perkirakan.

Mengenai fiction ini, saya terinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu indonesia dari tahun 90an, yang mana sebagian liriknya saya adaptasikan kedalam puisi yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, tentu saja saya tidak mengambilnya secara keseluruhan melainkan saya meng-editnya sedikit dan hasilnya seperti yang sempai lihat, tidak terlalu bagus, maafkan atas kebodohan saya (_ _;

Jadi . . .

Mohon revyu-nya guna perbaikan dimasa mendatang.

Arigatougozaimasu **^_^**

**Aojiru**

All characters created by **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story line by **Aojiru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RASA YANG TERPENDAM**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto yang saat itu baru saja selesai makan ramen icharaku traktiran Iruka-sensei sebagai kado perpisahan kebetulan lewat disekitar kediaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan tak sengaja mendengar puisi nan puitis yang diutarakan oleh Hinata.

Ia pun terpesona sekaligus terharu mendengar puisi itu

"puisi yang benar-benar indah, namun amat memilukan, dan kenapa Hinata terlihat begitu cantik malam ini", ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"oi oi, ada apa denganku, perasaan apa ini . . . , sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman merasuk dalam tubuhku, apakah ini yang namanya cinta, apa berarti aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinata" tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"namun nampaknya Hinata sudah memiliki orang lain dihatinya, seandainya saja . . seandainya ada satu saja wanita didunia ini yang menganggap dan mengharapkanku sampai seperti itu, aku pasti akan menjaganya dan mencintainya lebih dari apapun didunia ini". ucap Naruto mengeluhkan nasib percintaannya yang selalu gagal.

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata yang ter-bias-kan oleh sinar sang rembulan, angan-angannya pun melayang jauh kelangit ketujuh melihat wajah Hinata yang bak seorang bidadari itu, sampai terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya dan membawanya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Na- . . Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sembari menyeka air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

Naruto kembali sadar, lalu ia segera membuang angan-angannya jauh-jauh dan melompat ketempat Hinata berada dan bertanya "ada apa Hinata !? kenapa kau menangis !?".

"ah, ti- tidak, ini, anu . . aku" jawab Hinata yang gugup dan mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda blushing diwajahnya.

"kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja" ucap Naruto penuh perhatian.

"ah, te- terima kasih Naruto-kun a- aku hanya . . " jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"hanya apa . . !?" Naruto kembali mendesak Hinata.

"a- aku hanya sedih, bila mengingat bahwa besok Naruto-kun akan pergi meninggalkan desa" jawab Hinata.

"eh . . kenapa kau sedih, apa mungkin kau . . . !?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"bu- bukan, bukan yang seperti itu kok, aku selama ini terus diberi semangat oleh Naruto-kun, dan aku pun menjadi giat berlatih jurus karena melihat sosok Naruto-kun yang seperti itu, ja- jadi kalau Naruto-kun tidak ada, sepertinya semangatku untuk berlatih akan kembali hilang . . " jawab Hinata mencoba menutupi perasaannya.

"ohh . . hanya seperti itu toh" batin Naruto berucap kecewa. "tapi kalau Hinata sih , pasti bisa, soalnya kau itu hebat, tidak sepertiku ini yang bodoh . . tak bisa menyelamatkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku (tentang sasuke), aku ini orang yang gagal . . aku . . . "

"_jangan katakan lagi_" ucap Hinata memotong pembicaraan Naruto dengan agak keras.

"aku tahu, Naruto-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu, aku tahu Naruto-kun adalah seorang yang pekerja keras, walaupun selalu gagal, tapi Naruto-kun tak pernah putus asa dan kembali bangkit dalam situasi apapun, aku tahu itu, aku tahu itu karena aku terus memperhatikan Naruto-kun, aku tahu itu karena aku . . a- aku . _. karena aku sangat menyukai Naruto-kun"_

Akhirnya rasa yang selama ini ia pendam itu mampu keluar dari mulut Hinata, Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa seolah tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Dengan terbata-bata Naruto berujar "Hinata . . . jadi ka- kau . . "

"se- sejak dulu, aku sangat menyukai Naruto-kun dan aku terus memperhatikan Naruto-kun, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini, aku hanya terus memendamnya, terus memendamnya dalam hati dan walaupun hanya dengan melihat Naruto-kun, aku sudah sangat bahagia dan aku bisa hidup dengan itu, tapi kalau Naruto-kun tak ada . . . a- aku . . aku . . ." ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, namun air matanya tak dapat ia bendung dan akhirnya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang merah.

Suasana hening merambat diantara mereka untuk sesaat, namun tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan yang hangat merangkul dan mendekap Hinata erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya, sontak Hinata membuka kedua matanya yang masih dibasahi oleh air mata, saat ia menengadah keatas, setetes air yang mengalir dari wajah seorang lelaki yang ia kagumi ikut membasahi pipinya bersama dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang kini telah berhenti mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, dan lelaki itu berujar

"terima kasih Hinata, aku sangat senang dengan perasaanmu, aku juga, aku juga sangat menyukaimu Hinata, aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun juga, walau apapun yang terjadi kita akan terus bersama, tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita" ucap Naruto penuh haru dan sambil terus mendekap erat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou" ucap Hinata penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang merasuk dalam kalbunya.

"tapi, Naruto-kun, bukankah besok kau akan . . ." Tanya Hinata

"ya, maaf Hinata, besok aku akan tetap pergi meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih, jadi maukah kau menungguku sampai aku kembali" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"apa tidak bisa kalau berlatih disini saja" ujar Hinata kembali bertanya.

"aku harus berlatih untuk bisa menjadi kuat, demi membawa pulang kembali sasuke, tidak akan bisa kalau hanya disini saja, Hinata, kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, begitupun sasuke, kami telah melalui banyak hal bersama, ikatan kami sudah seperti saudara, karena itu, karena itu aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk melukai sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, aku akan pergi untuk menyelamatkannya, kumohon kau untuk mengerti Hinata" ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, air matanya sudah siap untuk kembali membasahi pipinya, namun sebelum sempat air mata itu terjatuh, jari-jari tangan Naruto langsung mengusap air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata Hinata itu,

"percayalah Hinata, aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemuimu, aku janji"

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan kali ini kedua tangannya balas mendekap tubuh Naruto erat, "ya, aku akan menunggumu Naruto-kun, aku akan terus menunggumu, sampai kapanpun aku akan terus menunggu"

"terima kasih, Hinata" ucap Naruto yang kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi Hinata.

Mereka berdua lalu berbaring, sambil menatap indahnya bulan dan bintang yang terus tak henti-hentinya bersinar terang, mereka berbincang sejenak, membicarakan tentang sang bintang yang selalu menemani sang rembulan, begitu pula dengan cinta mereka yang takkan pernah hilang

Dibawah sinar bulan yang terus menemani mereka berdua, ditambah kehangat dekapan erat naruto, membuat Hinata merasa sangat aman dan nyaman hingga membuatnya tertidur , dalam dekapan erat yang menandakan kasih sayang diantara mereka berdua.

_I could stay awake, just to hear your breathing._

_Watch your smile while you are sleeping._

_While you're far away in dreaming._

_I could spend my life in the sweet surrender._

_I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_Every moments spent with you is a moment I treasure._

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep._

_Cause I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Cause even when I dream of you, a sweetest dream will never do._

_I still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating._

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. _

_Then I kis your eyes and thank God we're together._

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever._

_And I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss._

_I just want to be with you right here with you._

_Right here just like this._

_I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine._

_And just stay here in this moment._

_For all the rest of time._

* * * * *

Pagipun menjelang, hari dimana keberangkatan Naruto sudah didepan mata, kini Naruto berada di depan gerbang pintu desa konoha, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuka telapaknya lebar, terlihat dari jauh ukiran wajah hokage ke-empat seolah berada di atas telapak tangan kanan Naruto, dan dengan penuh tekad ia kepalkan tangan itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan desa konoha.

"tunggu saja Hinata, saat aku kembali nanti, kita pasti akan terus bersama tanpa ada satupun yang dapat memisahkan kita" ujar Naruto penuh tekad

Saat itu seperti biasa, Hinata hanya mampu memandang Naruto dari kejauhan tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa, namun hal seperti itu, tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan rasa cinta diantara mereka.

"berjuanglah, Naruto-kun" batin Hinata mendoakan keberangkatan orang yang dicintainya itu.

**^TAMAT^**

Yosh

Akhirnya selesai juga fiction pertamaku ini ( BANZAI ^o^ BANZAI )

Bagaimana menurut sempai-sempai sekalian, apa ceritanya agak terlau lebay ya !?,

Saya memang sengaja menciptakan kesan seperti itu, karena dari dulu saya kepingin melihat hal yang seperti ini diantara mereka berdua (maklum, saya fans berat NaruHina).

Sepertinya saya juga masih belum bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tepat atas apa yang tersirat di benak saya saat kejadian diatap rumah keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, tapi secara keseluruhan saya merasa puas.

Bagaimana kesan romantis diantara mereka berdua !? apa sudah cukup tersampaikan atau belum !?.

Saya juga ingin berterima kasih buat para sempai yang sudah me-refyu di chapter pertama, juga masukan yang diberikan.

Saya akan lebih berhati-hati dalam membuat fiction berikutnya.

Kalau begitu fiction kali ini, saya akhiri dengan meminta saran dan pendapat dari sempai-sempai sekalian.

Arigatougozaimasu **^_^ **

**Aojiru**

All characters created by **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story line by **Aojiru.**


End file.
